jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Arca Jeth
Arca Jeth war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens. Er war der Ausbilder von Ulic und Cay Qel-Droma sowie Tott Doneeta. Seine besonderen Fähigkeiten lagen darin, die Koordination und Kampfmoral einer gesamten Armee mit Hilfe der Jedi-Kampfmeditation zu beeinflussen. Im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert lehrte er seine Schüler die Blitzattacke des Arkanianischen Drachens. Als sich das System von Onderon der Galaktischen Republik anschloss, nahm Meister Jeth die Aufgabe an, das System als Jedi-Wachmann zu überwachen. Während der Krise auf Onderon schickte der Jedi-Meister seine Schüler, um den Konflikt zwischen Regierung und Aufständischen beizulegen. Biografie Über die Vergangenheit von Arca Jeth ist nur wenig bekannt. Sein Aufstieg zum Jedi ist gänzlich undokumentiert. Allerdings gab es auch für ihn eine Zeit vor der Regierungskrise auf Onderon, die den Großen Sith-Krieg einleitete. Auch wenn Arca Jeth gemeinhin als Arkanianer gilt, so war er zum Teil doch ein Sephi, doch da die Arkanianer gemeinhin als rassistisch gelten, wurde dieses Detail der Geschichte ihres späteren Helden verschwiegen. Schlacht im Hyabb-Twith Korridor Im Hyabb-Twith Korridor, einer Handelsroute im Hyperraum aus alter Zeit, führte Arca Jeth - zu dem Zeitpunkt noch kein Jedi-Meister - die Jedi gegen eine Gruppierung von Plünderern, Nelori-Plünderer genannt, an. Diese Nelori-Plünderer, die ihre Zentrale auf dem Planeten Dachat hatten, waren für die Piraterie im Hyabb-Twith Korridor verantwortlich, nachdem sie die Planeten Hyabb und Twith besetzt hatten. Aufgrund zahlreicher Plünderungen wurde die Galaktische Republik auf die Missstände in diesem Gebiet aufmerksam und bat den Jedi-Rat zu intervenieren. Diplomatische Bemühungen fruchteten nicht, folglich kam es zu einer militärischen Auseinandersetzung. Die Jedi waren erfolgreich und vertrieben die Nelori zurück nach Dachat. Zweite Konfrontation mit den Nelori-Plünderern miniatur|links|Arca Jeth Der Sieg der Jedi ließ die Nelori unbeeindruckt, sodass sie über die Jahre wagemutiger wurden und Handelsschiffe der Republik angriffen. Ferner plünderten sie Mitgliedswelten der Republik, weiteten ihren Kontrollradius aus und gewannen immer mehr Einfluss auf die Kernwelten. Die Todesrate der republikanischen Bürger stieg, wodurch die Jedi alarmiert wurden und eine Versammlung auf dem Planeten Ossus einberiefen. Erneut sollten die Jedi die Nelori-Plünderer in ihre Schranken weisen. Diesmal führte ihr Weg sie nach Voon, ein weiterer Planet, auf dem die Nelori einen Stützpunkt errichtet hatten. Fünf von zwölf Jedi überlebten die Mission, 30 weitere Jedi-Ritter trafen zur Verstärkung ein. Sie erreichten das Hauptquartier und durchsuchten die oberen Ebenen - doch sie fanden nichts. Die Plünderer waren nicht dort. Arca Jeth griff zur Macht und ihn überkam eine Eingebung, dass die Nelori sich in den untersten Ebenen aufhalten mussten. Zu Arcas Bedauern war dort allerdings niemand, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Nelori ihre Festung nicht verlassen hatten. Der Arkanianer vertraute darauf und verließ die Oberfläche, um die Antwort seiner Eingebung in den unterirdischen Gängen von Voon zu finden. Zwei Jedi ließ er als Wache auf der Oberfläche zurück, den Rest leitete er 100 Meter in die Tiefen von Voon. Nach einer Stunde vergeblicher Suche nach den Nelori begannen einige Jedi, Arcas Eingebung in Frage zu stellen. Arca war verwundert über die Tatsache, dass die anderen Jedi seine Eingebung nicht teilten. Mitten in dieser Auseinandersetzung verstummten die Jedi plötzlich, als sie deutlich die Dunkelheit wahrnahmen. Sie tasteten die felsigen Wände und Decken der höhlenartigen Kammer ab, in der sie sich befanden. Zu ihrer Überraschung bewegten sich die Wände und fielen in riesigen Brocken auf den Boden. Tödliche Steinsplitter flogen durch die Kammer, wodurch vier Jedi augenblicklich starben. Der Rest verstreute sich und brachte die verwundeten Gefährten außer Gefahr. Es dauerte nicht lange und mehr als 200 Nelori griffen die verwirrten und verletzten Jedi mit voller Kraft an. Arca reagierte sofort und konnte drei Angreifer entwaffnen sowie einen töten. Die anderen Jedi waren direkt hinter ihm und formierten einen Verteidigungsring, doch die Schlacht verlief nicht gut. Langsam aber sicher verringerte sich ihre Anzahl, obwohl sie fünf Nelori im Verhältnis zu einem gefallenen Jedi bezwangen. Dies ließ in Arca die Erkenntnis reifen, dass sie keine Überlebenschance hatten - und diese Erkenntnis verleitete ihn zu wilden Angriffen. Sein Jedi-Training war ihm in diesem Moment nicht mehr präsent. Er kapselte sich von der Macht ab und gab sich nun voll und ganz seinen Emotionen hin. Obwohl er weiterhin die Angriffe seiner Feinde zählte, veränderte er seinen Fokus. Vor seinem geistigen Auge bildete er ein Bild des Triumphes und bot dieses Bild der Macht an. Die Helle Seite der Macht gewann durch Arcas Bewusstseinsänderung an Stärke. Die verbliebenen Jedi hatten wieder Vertrauen gewonnen, und die Nelori wurden geschwächt. So konnten die Jedi tatsächlich noch das Blatt wenden und gingen siegreich aus der Schlacht hervor. Jedoch wurde der Erfolg durch den Verlust ihrer Kameraden getrübt, da mehr als die Hälfte der Jedi gefallen war. In den nächsten Wochen jagten die Jedi unter der Führung von Arca Jeth die verbliebenen Nelori-Plünderer, die im Hyabb-Twith Korridor nun verstreut waren, wodurch sie die Kontrolle und den Einfluss der Nelori für immer zerstörten. Große Droidenrebellion Im Jahr 4015 VSY brach die Große Droidenrebellion aus. Tausende von Droiden aller Art, darunter Reinigungs-, Protokoll- und Militärdroiden, lehnten sich gegen ihre Besitzer auf. Die Jedi machten den Attentäterdroiden HK-01, der für die Rebellion verantwortlich war, aus und zerstörten ihn. Der Aufstand der Droiden fand ein Ende, und die Bewegung für die Rechte der Droiden erfuhr einen großen Verlust. In jenem Kampf Mensch gegen Maschine entdeckte Arca Jeth die Technik, Droiden mit Hilfe der Macht kurzzuschließen. Diese Technik erwies sich später in der Schlacht von Deneba als nützlich. Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister miniatur|rechts|Arcas Trainingslager Arca Jeth war mittlerweile zum Jedi-Meister ernannt worden und spezialisierte sich auf die Jedi-Kampfmeditation. Auf dem Planeten Arkania errichtete er ein Trainingslager und unterrichtete jeweils immer 20 Schüler. Unter ihnen waren die Brüder Ulic und Cay Qel-Droma sowie der Twi'lek Tott Doneeta. Zu dieser Zeit war es Jedi-Meistern erlaubt, mehrere Schüler gleichzeitig zu unterrichten. Ulic und Cay, auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenwerden, wurden von ihrer Mutter nach Arkania geschickt. Sie hatte erkannt, dass es die Bestimmung ihrer Söhne war, Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Die Macht war stark in ihnen, doch fehlte der Schliff. Meister Arca machte die Brüder und Tott Doneeta mit der Macht vertraut und lehrte sie den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert. Der Jedi-Meister trainierte die Kampffertigkeiten seiner Schüler, indem er sie gegen Droiden antreten ließ und vermittelte ihnen Weisheit durch viele Geschichten, die er ihnen auch gerne mal am Lagerfeuer erzählte. Wächter von Onderon Der Auftrag miniatur|rechts|Arca Jeth, Wächter von [[Onderon]] Als sich das System von Onderon der Republik anschloss, wurde Arca Jeth zu seinem Wächter berufen. 4000 VSY teilte der Jedi-Meister seinen Schülern die Neuigkeit beim Training auf Arkania mit. Er machte sie mit dem System vertraut, indem er ihnen die geographischen Gegebenheiten beschrieb und über die Geschichte und Kultur der Einwohner erzählte. Dabei machte er deutlich, dass sich auf Onderon zwei Lager gebildet hatten: Die riesige Stadt Iziz, die von Mauern umgeben war, und die Ausgestoßenen, die sich außerhalb der Mauern in der Wildnis befanden - verbannt aus der Stadt, bewusst dem Tod ausgesetzt. Einige jedoch überlebten und zähmten wilde Raubtiere, die vom Mond Dxun nach Onderon gekommen waren. Mit Hilfe der Bestien griffen sie die Stadt an, weshalb sie Bestienreiter genannt wurden. Ihr Anführer war der Tier-Lord. Zur Überraschung seiner Schüler reiste Arca nicht nach Onderon, um den Konflikt beizulegen. Der Jedi-Meister schickte seine Schüler nach Jahren der Ausbildung auf eine erste Mission. miniatur|links|Arca Jeth und sein bester Schüler [[Ulic Qel-Droma]] Doch Ulic, der das Kommando hatte, enttäuschte seinen Meister. Arca reiste nach nur drei Tagen in seinem Raumschiff, der SunGem, seinen Schülern nach, weil sie statt der Beilegung des Konfliktes einen Krieg entfacht hatten. Der Jedi-Meister musste Ulic mitteilen, dass er an seiner Prüfung völlig gescheitert sei. Ulic verstand nicht und Arca erklärte ihm, dass sie im Moment der Ankunft auf Onderon die Dunkle Seite hätten spüren müssen. Außerdem hatte Arca erwartet, dass Ulic in der Auseinandersetzung die Kampfmeditation einsetzen würde. Doch Ulic hatte diese Technik von seinem Meister nicht gelernt und Arca musste sich eingestehen, dass der Auftrag wahrscheinlich doch eine Nummer zu groß für seine Schüler war. Der Meister wusste, dass sie die Quelle der Dunklen Seite ausfindig machen mussten. Er führte seine Lehrlinge und Galia, Prinzessin von Onderon, in die tiefsten Subebenen des Palastes von Iziz. Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden sie dort Amanoa vor, die Königin von Onderon, die vor dem Grab des Dunklen Lords der Sith Freedon Nadd verharrte. Arcas Licht war zu viel für die Königin. Die dunkle Kraft, die Amanoa am Leben hielt, wich von ihr und sie starb in den Armen ihrer Tochter. Mit Hilfe der Macht öffnete Arca den schweren Sargdeckel, sodass die Überreste Freedon Nadds nun enthüllt waren. Arca nahm Nadds Lichtschwert an sich und erklärte Galia, dass sie eine Nachfahrin des Dunklen Lords sei, der Schatten nun aber gebrochen sei. Arca Jeth wusste, dass der Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite noch kein Ende gefunden hatte. Er wies seine Schüler an, auf Onderon zu bleiben, zumal Nadd Anhänger in der Stadt hatte und der Kult um den Dunklen Lord Probleme machen könnte. Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand miniatur|rechts|Arca und seine Schüler [[Ulic Qel-Droma, Tott Doneeta und Cay Qel-Droma.]] Zwei Jahre waren vergangen (3998 VSY). Galia war nun Königin und teilte sich die Macht mit ihrem Gatten, dem Tier-Lord Oron Kira. Ihre Regierung litt unter den gewalttätigen Protestaktionen der Naddisten. Um die Aufstände in den Griff zu bekommen, wies Arca an, die Überreste von Freedon Nadd und Amanoa, die sich in Sarkophagen befanden, nach Dxun zu bringen. Der Transport wurde jedoch vereitelt, da Warb Null, Kommandant der Naddisten, mit den Königlichen Streitkräften den Raumhafen von Iziz stürmte und die Sarkophage verschleppte. Galia kam auf die Idee, dass ihr Vater, König Ommin, helfen könnte, die Sarkophage zurück zu holen. Arca war einverstanden und wollte sich mit ihm treffen. miniatur|links|[[König Ommin überwältigt Arca mit Hilfe der Dunklen Seite]] Ommin, alt und gebrechlich, in einem Lebenserhaltungsgerät liegend, erklärte Arca, dass Nadd unter ihnen sei. Plötzlich erschien der Dunkle Lord und erklärte, dass Ommin seinen Geist zurückgeholt und Nadd ihm sein Wissen weitergegeben habe. Nun ergab für Arca alles einen Sinn: Freedon Nadds Einfluss auf Iziz war durch Ommin ungebrochen. Dieser ergriff die Gelegenheit, stand auf und packte Arca am Hals. Er warf ihn zurück und hüllte den Jedi-Meister in dunkle Energie ein. Ommin war nicht der schwache, alte Mann, der er vorgab zu sein. Ulic zögerte nicht lange und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, doch Warb Null versperrte ihm den Weg. Null, der wie Ommin in der Sith-Lehre unterwiesen war, bildete eine Mauer aus dunkler Macht, um Ulics Willen auszulöschen. Doch Ulic bewies, dass er Arcas bester Schüler war. Mit einem Schlag seines Lichtschwerts tötete er Warb Null und beendete somit die kurze Karriere des Adepten der Dunklen Seite. Ulic musste aber feststellen, dass dieser Ommin genug Zeit verschafft hatte, der mit Arca in seiner Gewalt verschwunden war. miniatur|rechts|Arca in [[Ommins Gewalt, gefangen in dunkler Energie]] Ulic hatte nun nur noch eins im Sinn: Seinen Meister aus den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu befreien. Er musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass die Dunkle Seite zu stark für ihn und die anderen war. Aus diesem Grund rief er weitere Jedi-Ritter und die Streitkräfte der Republik zu Hilfe, die in der Folge Iziz sicherten, während sich die Jedi zu Ommins Versteck durchschlugen. Mit Hilfe der Dunklen Seite konnte Ommin die Jedi jedoch fernhalten, bis es Ulic gelang, Ommins Lebenserhaltungsgerät zu zerstören, wodurch die Knochen des alten Königs nachgaben und zerbarsten. Diesmal versagte Ulic nicht und konnte seinen Meister befreien. Schlacht von Deneba Arca Jeths letzter großer Einsatz war die Schlacht von Deneba im Jahr 3997 VSY. Der Aufstand der Naddisten war zerschlagen, jedoch nicht die Dunkle Seite der Macht. Ein Putsch der Sith-Sekte Krath im Kaiserin-Teta-System alarmierte die Jedi, die den Auftrag erhielten, das System zu befreien. Der Arkanianer schickte Ulic und die Schülerin von Meister Thon, Nomi Sunrider, nach Koros Major, der einzigen tetanischen Welt, die dem Staatsstreich der Krath noch Widerstand leistete. Kurz darauf begegnete er einem jungen Jedi namens Exar Kun, der sich als Archäologe ausgab, doch Arca durchschaute diese Lüge und verwehrte ihm jegliche Hilfe. Ulics Mission war trotz Unterstützung der Republik gescheitert, deshalb versammelten sich die Jedi auf Mount Meru, einem Berg auf dem roten Planeten Deneba, um den Misserfolg auf Koros Major zu diskutieren. Die Versammlung wurde vom legendären Jedi-Meister Odan-Urr geleitet. Die Lage war prekär, denn die Krath hatten den Jedi den Krieg erklärt. Ulic erklärte seinen Standpunkt, nämlich dass eine militärische Konfrontation Jahre dauern könnte. Er schlug vor, dass sich ein Jedi den Krath zum Schein anschließen sollte, um die Geheimnisse zu erfahren, die sie so mächtig machten. Ulics Vorschlag stieß auf breite Ablehnung und sein Meister machte ihm deutlich, dass ein Jedi stets den Weg des Lichts gehen müsse. miniatur|links|[[Ulic Qel-Droma trauert um seinen Meister]] Die Jedi ahnten nicht, dass die Krath insgeheim einen Überraschungsangriff geplant hatten. Versteckt zwischen den Schiffen der Jedi über Deneba setzte ein tetanischer Kreuzer eine große Zahl an Überlebenskapseln aus. Die Kapseln trafen die Oberfläche des Planeten mit der Wucht von Meteoriten und gaben eine Armee von Kriegsdroiden frei. Schlimmer noch: In dem Moment, als die Kapseln aufschlugen, gingen Droiden, die sich unter den Versammelten befanden, gegen die Jedi vor. Der Überraschungsangriff hatte vollen Erfolg - doch Meister Arca wusste sich zu wehren. Allein mit der Macht störte der Jedi-Meister die inneren Mechanismen der Droiden und verursachte Kurzschlüsse; eine Technik, die er in den Schlachten der Großen Droidenrebellion erlernt hatte. Im Schatten des Triumphs wurde Ulics Leben von einem Kampfdroiden bedroht, allerdings konnte Arca seinen Schüler retten. Kurz darauf geschah das Unfassbare: Völlig überraschend gelang es einem Droiden, Meister Arca hinterrücks und vor Ulics Augen tödlich zu verwunden. In den Armen seines Schülers starb der große Jedi-Meister von Arkania und wurde eins mit der Macht. Letztes Vermächtnis miniatur|rechts|Arca erscheint [[Ulic Qel-Droma auf Rhen Var]] Arcas schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden wahr. Der Schüler, auf den er die größten Stücke hielt, hatte sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht angeschlossen. Ulics Plan, sich bei den Krath einzuschleusen und sie von innen zu zerschlagen, schlug völlig fehl. Als Dunkler Lord hatte er seine Freunde verraten, seinen Bruder getötet und die Verbindung zur Macht verloren. Ulic konnte sich Arcas Tod, für den er sich verantwortlich machte, nie verzeihen. So zog er sich auf den Eisplaneten Rhen Var, der so gut wie unbewohnbar war, in die Einsamkeit zurück. Ein letztes Mal sollte Arca Jeth seinem Schüler zur Seite stehen. Als Ulic - nahezu ertränkt in Selbstvorwürfen - bereit war, sich dem Tod hinzugeben, erschien ihm sein Meister. Arca machte ihm deutlich, dass er am Leben bleiben musste. Aus Dankbarkeit für seinen Meister sah Ulic von Selbstmord ab und entschied sich für das Leben. Einige Zeit nach dem Krieg stieß der zentronische Wissenschaftler Antos Wyrick, der fasziniert von den Fähigkeiten der Jedi war, auf ein Haar des Arca Jeths und begann daraufhin, Experimente mit Embryonen durchzuführen, um mithilfe der Gene eines Jedis machtsensitive mandalorianische Krieger zu züchten. Zwar blieb dieses Ziel unerreicht, doch erblickten während der Zeit seiner Forschungsarbeiten zahlreiche Kinder das Licht der Welt, die Arca Jeths Gene in sich trugen, wie etwa Jarael und Chantique. Arca Jeth blieb über die Jahrtausende in den Legenden der Bestienreiter Onderons präsent, sogar 11 NSY während der Operation Schattenhand bekräftigten die Taten des Jedi-Meisters Modon Kira, dem derzeitigen onderonianischen König, Leia und Han Solo zu unterstützten. Noetikon des Wissens Ein Abbild von Arca Jeths Präsenz war Teil des Noetikon des Wissens, welches um circa 3642 VSY von einem Gand aus dem alten Jedi-Tempel von Coruscant gestohlen und an Aulus G'luun in den Gassen des Marktsektors übergeben wurde. Der Barsen'thor holte das Noetikon letztlich zurück und aktivierte es, wobei sich der Jedi-Meister gerade in einem Streitgespräch mit Vandar Tokare befand. Der Barsen'thor erzählte Jeth von der Zerstörung des Jedi-Tempels im Rahmen der Schlacht um Coruscant und erbat um Hilfe bei dem Fund eines Heilmittels für die erkrankte Jedi-Meisterin Yuon Par. Da die Meister zu keinem Ergebnis kamen, ermutigte Arca Jeth den Jedi-Ritter dazu, dass Noetikon des Lichts zu finden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|125px|Der Geist des [[Sith-Lords Freedon Nadd erscheint Arca Jeth]] Arca Jeth gilt als einer der weisesten Jedi-Ritter aller Zeiten. So war er stets bemüht, seinen Schülern Weisheit zu vermitteln. Den Jedi-Meister zeichnete die arkanische Anatomie aus; besondere Merkmale waren die weißen Augen und je vier Finger an den Händen. Der Arkanianer war in jeder Lage, mag sie noch so misslich gewesen sein, besonnen und strahlte eine souveräne Ruhe aus. Nur einmal verlor er die Fassung, als auf Onderon der Geist von Freedon Nadd erschien. Auch im Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert konnte Arca sehr stürmisch werden. Dass er ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer war, stellte er zum ersten Mal in der Schlacht im Hyabb-Twith Korridor unter Beweis. In seinem Trainingslager auf Arkania lehrte er seinen Schülern am Lichtschwert die Blitzattacke des Arkanischen Drachen. Im Umgang mit der Macht war Arca Jeth ein Meister der Jedi-Kampfmeditation. Diese besondere Fähigkeit ermöglichte ihm die Koordination und Kampfmoral einer kompletten Armee zu beeinflussen. Dieses Wissen gab er allein an Nomi Sunrider weiter. Ausrüstung und Raumschiff Wie für einen Jedi üblich, trug Arca eine Jedi-Robe und hatte immer sein eigens konstruiertes Lichtschwert bei sich. Außerdem besaß er ein Jedi-Holocron, welches nur Jedi-Meistern vorbehalten war. Sein persönliches Schiff war die Sungem. Das Hoersch-Kessel Kurierschiff der ''Delaya''-Klasse war ausgestattet mit Meditationskammern, Bereichen für das Training am Lichtschwert und einem Raum, worin die Atmosphäre jeglicher Planeten simuliert werden konnte. Diese Bereiche - sowie acht Schlafkojen - ermöglichten Arca, sieben weitere Jedi in seinem Schiff unterzubringen. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|125px|[[Atton Rand als Jedi in Arca Jeths Robe (KotOR 2)]] *Im Videospiel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords kann der Spieler einen Gegenstand namens Arca Jeths Robe erhalten. *In den Comics der Jedi-Chroniken wird Arca Jeth schlicht Arca, gelegentlich auch Arca von Arkania, genannt. Der Zuname „Jeth“ erschien erstmals im Tales of the Jedi Companion, das Buch von West End Games für Rollenspieler. *Die Anatomie der Arkanianer unterscheidet sich von den Menschen dadurch, dass die Arkanianer vier statt fünf Finger an jeder Hand haben. Im Comic Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand hat Arca jedoch fünf Finger, am Ende selbigen Comics kurioserweise wieder vier. Selbiges passiert in dem Comic-Sonderband Die Erlösung. Die Anzahl der Finger könnte eine Referenz auf klassische Comicfiguren wie Micky Maus sein. *Arca Jeth wird im Hörspiel Tales of the Jedi von Larry Keith gesprochen und in Dark Lords of the Sith (Hörspiel) von Jim Ward. *In den Klonkriegen wurde eine Kompanie bestehend aus Republik-Kommandos, die auf Coruscant stationiert waren, Arca-Kompanie genannt. Auch deren Kaserne, die Arca-Kaserne trägt den Namen des Jedi-Meisters. Quellen *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand'' *''Die Lords der Sith'' *''Der Sith-Krieg'' *''Die Erlösung'' *''Empire's End'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi (Hörspiel)'' *''Dark Lords of the Sith (Hörspiel)'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Arca Jeth es:Arca Jeth pt:Arca Jeth ru:Арка Джет Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Arkanianer Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends